Fangs
by BlueSaryu
Summary: The Hellsing gang comes to Japan... Karin is in for a supprize!
1. Chapter 1: Give and Take

"Brrringg! Brrringg!" rang the alarm clock. Karin's hand searched for the off button.

"Fuwaaaa…" she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She rolled over in her bed, rubbing her drowsy eyes. Suddenly, with a loud "THUD!" the bed tossed her onto the floor. "Oof!" She muttered.

"Mom bought that clock 'cause she can't wake me up…" thought Karin, as she changed into her school's black uniform."It sure is a good thing Usui-kun can cover for me." She said aloud.

"You mean SAVE your BUTT, like Anju used to!" yelled an all too familiar doll.

"Anju! Don't use that doll to mock me!" Karin cried. She dashed past Anju, who looked like a doll herself, and out of the house.

"Sis… I'm not mocking you. That was Boogie-kun." said Anju, quietly.

"I sure hope Usui-kun likes this lunch..." mumbled Karin as she walked to her school. An image from a Shojo manga popped into her head.

"AUGHH!!" she screamed, "That's so cliché!"

X-X-X-X

_Tokyo Airport, Japan_

"Sir!" saluted a teenage girl. She was wearing a brown leather jacket, shiny brown boots, brown khaki shorts, and carrying a brown briefcase. The only NOT brown thing about her was her hair, which was blond, and fashioned into a short ponytail. "Sir?" she repeated.

"SMACK!" replied a gloved hand.

"Do you want to call attention to us, you blood sucking trolop?!" screamed a tall woman in an overcoat, ironically, calling MORE attention to herself. She gave the girl a stern look over her glasses.

"Sir…I mean… Miss Integra, where's Master?" replied Seras, bewildered.

"Oh, Alucard? We've secured him a special position."

Suddenly, a large wooden coffin rolled down the conveyor belt towards them. It looked very out of place among the suitcases which were being unloaded. Attracting even more attention, a tall, dark-haired man, clad in red, wearing a wide brimmed hat, and flashing a creepy smile, climbed out of said coffin.

"Apparently, I don't show up in mirrors or MRIs." He said.

"Why do we 'ave to be here?" questioned Seras, opening a packet of medical blood. She sipped it like a juice box.

"An ambulance was attacked near here," she said, smiling, if only slightly. "All of the machines inside were broken, several packets of medical blood were missing, and yet nobody remembers why. The only thing anyone seems to remember is THIS girl having a massive nosebleed." She waved a picture of Karin.

Alucard tilted his hat with one gloved hand, and stuck the index of the other in his mouth. "What kind of disgraceful vampire would steal medical blood?" he muttered, and shook his head.

Seras finished her packet with one loud slurp. "I might, if I was hungry enough…" she thought, forgetting Alucard could hear her.

He glared at her, disgusted. "And that is why you will remain Police Girl."

X-X-X-X

Karin blushed. Not only did Kenta Usui like her cooking, he was eating it like a hungry bear.

"Thanks, Maaka!" he said, in between bites of a rice cake.

"He seems so much happier…" she thought, bringing her interlaced hands to her chest. She checked her heartbeat. It was faster than normal, pounding at her ribcage and ringing in her ears. Suddenly, a jet of blood and mucus squirted from Karin's nose.

Kenta looked down at his miso soup. It looked like tomato now.

"I'm sorry!" cried Karin, her eyes full of tears.

"I'm gonna be sick…" muttered Kenta.

"Class, we have a new student!" spoke the teacher, redirecting their attention to a blonde girl who sat in the back.

The girl walked to the blackboard carrying a large parasol, and muttering "Hello I'm Seras… hello I'm Seras… hello I'm Seras..." as if practicing.

"Hello, I'm Seras!" she spoke, forgetting her last name.

"She must be a foreigner…" whispered Kenta.

Karin gave him a look.

"What!? Is that a secret?" asked Kenta, defensively.

"Let's go welcome her," said Karin. "She must be nervous."

The pair stood up to intercept Seras, as Seras went to sit down. Karin hurried to her side and tapped on her shoulder. Seras wheeled around in surprise, and dropped her parasol, which Karin tripped over, sending them both to the ground. Kenta turned red as he received a double panty shot. Soon all three of them were on the ground, Kenta having spouted a wicked nosebleed.

Karin rolled onto her side, facing a dazed Seras. "Hi Seras… I'm Karin Maaka."


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

"Uh… hi Maaka…" stuttered Seras, struggling to her feet. She dusted off her skirt and looked around, only to find she had, indeed, attracted attention.

"Oooh Usui-Kun, you're such a player!" shouted Maki, Karin's self-proclaimed best friend.

"W-what? No! You've got it all wrong!!" yelled Kenta, wiping the blood from his _own_ nose for once. He turned, looking for support.

"No way! He's scary looking," laughed Seras, thinking she was helping, "... Maaka! Tell her she's wrong!"

Karin did not respond. Instead, she drooled on Kenta's foot. She was out cold.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Kenta scooped up Karin and ran out the door. Saved by the bell.

X-X-X-X

"Father Anderson, we can't allow them to _**multiply**_."

Father Alexander Anderson, a tall, _**scary **_man, smiled wickedly, and replied. "Aye, we can'nae let the Protestant heathens spread their filth."

Maxwell nodded. "This latest international escapade seems to be the sow's latest method of recruitment. What troubles me is, why Japan?"

"It don' matter," spoke Anderson, his glasses reflecting the moon's glare. "I'll slay the heathens no mater where they are."

X-X-X-X

Kenta carried Karin through the park cautiously, recalling Ren's demonic anger from the last time he had dared to carry his sister. The sun was setting, and Kenta did not like the dark, despite the fact that his best friend was a vampire.

Suddenly, Karin shuddered. Kenta almost dropped her in surprise, wondering if she was finally coming to. Karin slowly opened her eyes, gazing dreamily into Kenta's. It was as if somehow, she was awake, but also asleep. Karin's eyes flashed yellow, and before Kenta could react, she was on top of him, pressing her mouth to his neck, as if kissing him. Kenta relaxed, even lifting his neck closer to her waiting fangs… when suddenly, he noticed a tall figure clad in a red trench coat emerge from the shadows. His gloved hand aimed a silver pistol. And fired.

"Am I dead?" Kenta wondered. He opened his eyes. "No, I'm still in the park... where's Karin?"

X-X-X-X

Karin opened her eyes.

"Good! Your'e awake!" grinned Seras, sitting backwards in a chair, with her face **WAY **too close to Karin's.

Karin screamed, flailing her arms wildly. There was a loud "**THUD"** noise. Karin sat up and looked around. Seras was lying face up on the floor, looking rather angry .

"...Sorry!" said Karin quickly.

"**YOU DAMN BETTER BE YOU LITTLE ... " **Seras paused, and realized Karin was crying. " ... I mean... It's... um... stop it... " now Seras was crying too.

Suddenly, Allucard walked in. He looked down at Seras and smiled calmly, concealing the **demonic pot of boiling hatred** brewing inside. "Aww, look at that. Two little girls crying their hearts out. Would you like a nice tea party...?" he continued to smile.

Seras cowered under her chair, but Karin smiled and said "Sure! Iv'e got a dress you can borrow!"

Karin was less than two seconds from death and didn't even realize it. But just as Allucard was realizing what she had said, in walked Integra Hellsing.

Integra instantly realized what was about to happen, and instantly was angry at Alucard for letting his temper slip. "Why not, Allucard?" she said slyly, "Perhaps you can gather some information from her?"

X-X-X-X

"How do you like it?" Smiled Karin innocently. "It's the only extra outfit I had with me."

Allucard wanted to tell her _**how**_ he liked it, but Integra was still in the room. The frilly waitresses' dress would have burst into flames if Karin had offered him one more cup of imaginary tea.


End file.
